callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeland Security
Homeland Security is a Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 similar to "Sniper Fi". The objective is to survive five waves of attack from the enemy. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 7 minutes 31.2 seconds. Overview In Homeland Security, the player must defend from multiple waves of enemies, including infantry, APCs, helicopters, and Predator drones. On Veteran difficulty, there are 141 enemy soldiers, two BTRs and three helicopters. There are many buildings the player may take cover in. The player has many weapons to protect themselves with. There are a few sniper rifles they may pick up at the beginning of the level, one of which has a Thermal Scope, and a few claymores to place around the map. There is also a sentry gun near the sniper rifles that may be setup. There are three more sentry guns in different buildings (on the rooftop of Nate's, inside the diner and the bank), adding up to four in total. There is also an Ammunition Crate on top of Nate's diner, and another in the front of the diner next to the Nova Gas Station (to the left when facing the street at the front entrance). Strategies One Take all turrets and put them on top of the center-most building (Nate's Restaurant); a turret on each corner of the building's roof, giving them a 360 degree view of the entire map. Then locate to Burger Town. The turrets will kill all of the ground forces on any difficulty (minus the helicopters and BTR-80s). Note though, if the player locates themselves near the center building or the bank they will be too close to the turrets and the enemies will target them. But if they are in the Burger Town building the player will be far enough for the enemies and UAV to ignore the turrets, but close enough for the turrets to cover the field. Two One particular location on the map that provides great cover is inside the crashed Pave Low which is found near the bank and the Burger Town building. Go to the rear of the helicopter and climb into the open hatch. This spot allows the player to cover several locations on the map and keeps them safe from BTRs, Predator Missiles, and even the helicopter as well as the assorted soldiers. There is an open window on the right side which can be shot through and an opening towards the front which can also be shot through. However it is wise not to ignore the rear entrance as Russian soldiers can swarm the player if they're not watching the rear. This is why it is recommended that the player either brings a sentry gun to guard the rear door or have the second player guard it so both players can watch each other's backs. Three Another good strategy is to grab two sentry guns and head to the diner near the spawn point. There are two options: #The first one is to place the two sentries behind the counter facing the main entrance to the east then engage the enemies coming from the south from behind the counter. Note however that on higher difficulty there is a good chance that the guns would be incapacitated before all the waves are eliminated. #The second option is to plant a few claymores around the backdoor area and point one of the two guns behind the counter towards the Nova gas station parking lot. In the first wave you would only have time to grab two sentry guns so have the second one point towards the main entrance. Once the first wave is over (or better yet when it is close to over) sprint towards the rooftop of Nate's (or the bank) and grab the sentry gun there then quickly rush back to the diner (note: the quickest way to get off the rooftop without seriously injuring yourself is by jumping off the rooftop onto an awning then jump again to land on the ground). Have the third gun also pointing towards the direction of the main entrance. With three guns covering the two main approach directions while you "camp" behind the counter there should be enough volume of fire to prevent yourself from being overwhelmed. Note however that if the guns start to be destroyed there is a decrease in the volume of fire which means there would be an even greater chance that the rest of the guns would be overwhelmed as well, so it is advisable that you also "help" in the shooting. Four The simplest (and perhaps cheapest) way to beat this level on any difficulty is to stand in the alley, behind the back door of Joe's Diner, which is found back around Nova Gas Station. This is because the hostiles AI forces them to walk down the back door ramp where you can easily pick them off and regenerate yourself if you are hit. Also, this area is protected from the predator drones, helicopters, and BTRs until the hostiles have been cleared at which point you can find the vehicles one at a time. You should place the turrets behind your position in the alley to protect you as you regenerate. (CORRECTION: The alley is susceptible to predator drone attacks even on ALL levels, but more often than not, the predator will miss) About the only way you can die using this method (if you are careful) is to be killed by a grenade tossed from around the far left corner of the building or behind the car at the end of your shooting gallery. So take out enemies that appear in those areas as quickly as you can. Tips *If using the diner strategy a good way to take out the helicopters is just by continuously shooting at them inside the diner. Simply use the M240 with the ACOG scope that is on the counter table. The diner is also an excellent place to take out the BTR's as there is a AT4 and a couple of RPGs sitting nearby. *An unlikely ally during this mission is the Predator Drone which can unintentionally kill and wound Russian forces. After the second round and onward the drone will fly above the map and exiting from concealed areas will cause it to lock on and fire missiles at you. This trick works if your ever feeling overwhelmed by enemy forces or you want to thin out attackers. When enemy forces begin to close in, quickly rush outside and then run inside which will usually cause the radio to say something like "Seek cover that predator is locking onto you." If you stayed out long enough the predator will launch missiles which more often than not will hit near Russian forces causing fatalities. This is a good way to get rid of the BTRs if you want to conserve RPGs for the attack helicoptions. On very rare occasions, the predator drone will take out a helicopter as well. However it is more of luck than anything else as the missiles can go off target and strike nothing at all. *A slightly riskier but still quite effective tactic is to steal the sentry guns from other buildings and place them in the Nova Gas Station. Also, the small hallway in the back corner of the main building's interior is excellent for cover and regeneration. Claymores can also be placed between the snack aisles for an easy few kills, but this should only be used when all present sentry guns have been destroyed. Video These are Part One and Part Two of the same run on Solo Veteran http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwzMbFZBeX8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQieyx1xWO4 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels